


Сегодня как бы двадцать первое, балда.

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happy Birthday Artem Dzyuba, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Да, Игорь в Питере. У Игоря через четыре - почти три уже - дня выездная игра с Рубином, а он взял билет на Сапсан и спустя четыре с половиной часа стоит на пороге квартиры Артёма.





	Сегодня как бы двадцать первое, балда.

**Author's Note:**

> С ЮБИЛЕЕМ, ТИГРА! Счастья, здоровья, вратаря хорошего ©  
> Написано на ДР Артёма: идея сожрала мозг, хотя исполнение и подкачало.  
> Немного мата, сферический ЕR, бездетно-женное!АУ, а так же ноль смысла и столько же анатомии.  
> Спонсоры сего безобразия: заявка №31 [http://dzybinfeev.diary.ru/p216034753.htm], гифочка [http://78.media.tumblr.com/c3bd2d11755f31c1c5a3c5dd6639e431/tumblr_ondcgoUyRD1vw44gjo1_540.gif] и песни группы Celldweller.

Трубку поднимают, едва начинает звучать третий длинный гудок.  
— Игорь? — голос у Артёма удивленный.  
— Ты дома? — спрашивает Акинфеев, не размениваясь на приветствия.  
— Ну да, — немного растерянно отзывается Артём.  
— Дверь мне открой, поднимаюсь уже.  
— Погоди, ты что, в Питере?  
Да, Игорь в Питере. У Игоря через четыре — почти три уже — дня выездная игра с Рубином, а он взял билет на Сапсан и спустя четыре с половиной часа стоит на пороге квартиры Артёма.  
— В Питере, в Питере. Дверь открой.  
Спустя несколько секунд щелкают замки, дверь открывается. Игорь ловко проскальзывает внутрь, бросает рюкзак на пол и тут же замирает, попав в кольцо крепких рук.  
— Тём, дай хоть ополоснусь после дороги, четыре часа сидел.  
— Ты че, на сапсане?  
— На самолет билетов не было.  
— Новый год наступил раньше, или у меня, что, день рождения? — размыкает объятия Артём и смеется, восторженно разглядывая, как Игорь методично раздевается.  
Акинфеев от этой реплики едва не дёргается и кидает в Дзюбу снятой футболкой.  
— На календарь не смотришь, да?  
— Блин, ты серьёзно чтоль? — хмурит брови Артём, даже вроде бы не притворно.   
Игорь смягчается.  
— Сегодня как бы двадцать первое, балда.  
— Блин, завтра на трене прилетит по почкам.  
— Удивлен, как тебе каждый раз не прилетает, с твоим-то языком, — улыбается Игорь.   
Артём всё ещё стоит посреди комнаты с таким же восторженным выражением, какое часто бывает у выводящих команды детей при встрече со звёздными футболистами: такое же бескорыстное восхищение, ребяческое неверие и огоньки в глазах.  
— Тебе перекусить, может, чего-то сообразить? — спохватывается он.  
— Чаю. С мёдом, — делает акцент на последнем слове Игорь.   
Артём опять смотрит на Игоря с изумлением, а потом расплывается в привычной ухмылке.   
— С мёдом так с мёдом. Полотенце в шкафчике найдёшь, — машет он рукой и уходит на кухню.  
Игорь скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты, щелкая замком и радуясь, что Артём не заметил объемную косметичку в другой руке. Это не та, с которой обычно ездит Игорь — оба предмета из одной серии, но конкретно эта — куда больше обычной.  
Пальцы чуть подрагивают, а в голове всё ещё бьётся мысль «Какого чёрта ты решился на такое». Игорь делает вдох-выдох и берет себя в руки — отступать поздно, он уже здесь, — оставляет косметичку у широкой раковины, включает воду в кабинке и приступает.  
***  
Когда этим вечером Артём, лежа на кровати после душа и лениво листая ленту в Инстаграме, видит на экране смартфона входящий вызов от Игоря, то от неожиданности роняет телефон себе на лицо. Хорошо хоть не сбрасывает случайно вызов.  
Когда Игорь действительно заходит в его квартиру, занимает ванную на добрых пятнадцать минут, а после — так нехарактерно для себя долго цедит кружку чая на кухне, провокационно слизывая с ложки каштановый мёд, — Артём смотрит, впитывая каждый жест, каждое слово, и гадает, что же такое задумал Игорь.  
Когда Артём понимает, что смысла ждать больше нет, что надо проявить немного инициативы, дабы получить приготовленный сюрприз, — то сразу хватает Игоря за руку, тянет в спальню, по пути срывая с него собственный халат, забытый в ванной час назад.  
Который, кстати, подозрительно бряцает, когда падает на пол. Артём отрывается от Игоря — тот согласно кивает, — и выуживает из кармана наручники.  
— Кто-то, я смотрю, готовился, — довольно замечает Дзюба, откладывая предмет на кровать, чтобы, продолжив головокружительно целоваться и жадно шарить руками по крепкому телу, спустится к ложбинке между ягодиц и наткнутся на твёрдое навершие.  
Пробка.  
Игорь Акинфеев приезжает к нему, Артёму Дзюбе, чтобы поздравить с днём рождения пробкой в заднице?  
— У тебя не просто день рождения, — смеется в подтверждение его мыслей Игорь, хоть и видно, что он немного смущен, и от такого голоса Акинфеева и следующей фразы кончить можно просто так, прямо в домашние штаны. — А это не просто пробка.   
Пятью секундами позже Игорь летит на кровать. Пятью — потому что Артёму нужно было вернуть себя усилием воли на эту грешную землю.  
Когда Дзюба, наконец, видит, следующие несколько минут просто стираются из памяти: пробка оказывается _лазурной_.  
С цифрами 22 на ограничителе.  
Сейчас Игорь лежит под ним на кровати, тяжело дышащий, с прикрытыми от удовольствия глазами. Когда они успели перекинуть цепочку наручников через одну из реек в изголовье и сковать ими руки голкипера, Артём в упор не помнит.   
Он тянет Игоря за ногу, вверх и на себя, выпрямляя — левую, ту самую, легендарную, на которую вся страна молилась и памятник которой в умах фанатов — дело практически решенное. Нога как нога — сильная, рабочая, со шрамами на колене от операций, со следами типичных травм и повреждений для футболиста. Но что-то такое всё же есть — не только в ноге скорее, а в самом Игоре, во всем нем. Что-то, отчего люди сходят с ума по Игорю Акинфееву, и сам Артём в их числе. Дзюба и сам не прочь поставить памятник голкиперу — только зачем Артёму памятник, когда поклоняться можно не бронзовой статуе, а живому человеку из плоти и крови.  
Человеку, который срывается в другой город, используя минимальное окно в расписанном графике, чтобы поздравить другого человека, в статусе отношений с которым не уверен ни один из них.  
Человеку, который отзывается рваным полувздохом-полустоном на нежное касание, когда Артём легко целует губами выпирающую косточку с внешней стороны лодыжки, а затем через ахилл ведёт языком дорожку к внешней.  
Артём готов поклоняться Игорю. Но делать это он будет не так, как другие, и так, как всё делает сам — в своём неповторимом стиле.  
И плевать, что именинник вроде как он сам.  
Хуй вам, а не ноги лучшего голкипера России, — думает Артём, несильно втягивая в рот тонкую кожу под коленом. Метка останется, но небольшая, и с мазью сойдёт за пару дней. Жаль, конечно, но тайное знание о том, каким может быть Игорь, доставляет удовольствие куда пикантнее, чем спам провокационными картинками с Кокориным в сторис.  
Артём так увлекается выцеловыванием дорожек на одной ноге, что удар по спине пяткой другой становится неожиданностью.  
— Ты, блять, ногу мою собрался отлюбить, или меня?  
Лёгкий румянец на щеках Игоря чертовски ему идёт. Артём снова едва не залипает, но прищур и ехидное выражение карих глаз отрезвляют.  
— Прости, — кается Артём, в качестве извинения оглаживая горячими ладонями все, до чего дотягивается из их положения. — Увлекся разворачиванием своего подарка. У тебя такие ноги, просто ухххх!  
Румянец Игоря становится самую малость ярче, ползет ниже, на шею. Вот получился же такой человек — краснеет или едва заметно, или полыхает как помидор. Артём снова с трудом сохраняет самообладание — чертов Игорь просто сборище всех его кинков, с виду такое суровое и неприступное. Что, кстати, тоже успело, по-видимому, стать пунктиком Артёма.  
Дзюба проводит рукой по своему члену, чуть пережимая у основания. В планах — любить Акинфеева долго-долго, как в той идиотской песне, игравшей в каком-то из просмотренных видео в ленте и привязавшейся. Пробку Артём уже вынул — две двойки на навершии подмигивают ему с тумбочки, соседствуя со смазкой. Он выдавливает из флакона ещё немного — осторожность не помешает, да и пошлое хлюпанье только добавит градуса. Артём намерен сполна насладиться таким подарком, а в качестве бонуса — вытрахать из суперответственного Игоря все мысли. Это дорого стоит, во-первых, а во вторых — это вам не Эль-Классико в фифу скатать. Да и действовать надо уверенней, чем бить пенальти в ворота испанцев.  
И Артём знает, как.  
— Но знаешь, что круче твоих ног? — чуть понижает голос он и хватает Игоря за бедра. — Твоя круглая, такая ладная, — выговаривает с паузами Артём, подстаскивая к себе ближе и дразняще проводя головкой члена по краям чуть припухшего ануса. — Просто о-ху-енная за-а-адница, — с паузами в середине и растягивая гласные в конце фразы, выдыхает он, наконец, несколькими движениями входя в растянутое после пробки и смазанное отверстие.  
Игорь сжимается на члене секундой позже, когда Артём уже внутри, пусть пока не полностью. Он хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь совладать со шквалом ощущений. Член дергается, с головки на живот течёт.  
— Сраные твои двадцать четыре сантиметра, — шипит Игорь, стоит Артёму начать двигаться. Даже с учётом основательной растяжки и большого количества смазки внутри Игоря невероятно тесно, и войти глубже нет никакой возможности.  
— Какого хуя ты всегда такой узкий, — ошеломленно выдыхает в ответ Артём, прекращает движения и склоняется к самому уху голкипера. — Каждый раз, каждый грёбаный раз как в первый. Растягиваешь тебя, разрабатываешь, а всё равно как ложку в бутылку засовывать, — говорит он вполголоса, с паузами, вылизывая местечко под ухом, перемежая слова с движениями языка под скулой, по кадыку, переходя на шею и чуть ниже, к ямочке между ключиц. Одной рукой Артём непрерывно ласкает левый бок, другой мягко держит Игоря под затылком  
Просто у кого-то вместо ложки целый половник, — хочет ввернуть шпильку Игорь, но тут Артём проводит пальцами по самой кромке волос, и слова будто по щелчку разбегаются.   
Акинфееву кажется, что он уже на грани, что ещё чуть-чуть, и сорвется за край. Но нет — возбуждение растет и растет, а эта грань, такая желанная, всё отодвигается на чуть-чуть: от интонаций Артёма, от его чуть хриплого голоса, от каждого движения его рук, губ, языка, от самих слов, вливающихся потоком в уши, от позы. Игорь теряется в этом потоке ласки, неприкрытого обожания и желания — бешеного, неудержимого — как сам Артём. И смело отдаётся, дарит себя этому невероятному человеку, так щедро дарящему себя в ответ.  
Артём прижимается к Игорю всем телом — Акинфеев ищет и жаждет это прикосновение, и выгибается в ответ. Со скованными руками не совсем удобно, они начинают затекать, но сейчас это тянущее ощущение лишь добавляет ещё одну ноту в бушующий внутри Игоря коктейль. В прогибе угол чуть меняется, Артём чувствует это и начинает двигаться, поначалу легко, но с каждым толчком увеличивая амплитуду. Член Игоря трется о чужой пресс, и натекшая с него лужица естественной смазки размазывается, облегчает скольжение между ними. И благослови Боже тренерские штабы сборной и Зенита за этот рельеф «подсохшего» Артёма — так восхитительно простое трение ещё не ощущалось никогда. Игорь чувствует каждый кубик — и выгибается сильнее, чтобы чувствовать ещё острее, чтобы тереться своим членом о живот Артёма, а член Артёма внутри тёрся о простату.  
Но у Дзюбы другие планы. Он видит — Игорь поплыл, взгляд прикрытых глаз расфокусированный. Артём меняет позу: выпрямляется, приподнимается на колени, расставляя их шире, разжимает хватку ног Игоря, невесть когда скрещенных у него за спиной, и вновь тянет за левую ногу, вытягивая, и закидывает её себе на плечо, придерживая рукой. Другой рукой он проводит по низу живота, ласкает большим пальцем бордовую от прилившей крови, влажную головку и аккуратно пережимает член у основания. Игорь дернув скованными руками, только стонет: немного протестующе, с шипением — когда Артём начинает двигаться; сладко, сбиваясь на потрясенное оханье на особенно глубоких толчках — в течение, и необычно тихо, но совершенно особенно — в самом конце, достигая пика, когда жар внутри выжигает всё.  
Артём кончает следом, едва успевая вытащить и добавляя светлых потеков на бледную кожу Игоря. Он совершенно забыл про презерватив в водовороте нахлынувшего возбуждения и неожиданных открытий этого вечера. И если о вещах, скрывающихся за абреввиатурой «зппп» им беспокоиться не приходилось, спасибо регулярным медицинским осмотрам, то вот от маленьких неприятностях чужой спермы в заднице Артём ещё мог Игоря спасти.  
Впрочем, Игорь едва ли про это вспоминает сам. Уставший после полноценной тренировки и нескольких часов дороги, затраханный, разморенный разлившейся после оргазма истомой, он, кажется, готов уснуть прямо так, со скованными руками. Артём бережно расстегивает наручники предусмотрительно закрепленными прямо на цепочке ключами, разминает затекшие руки, затем приносит из ванной полотенца, аккуратно обтирая их.   
Игорь открывает глаза, улыбается и мягким поцелуем благодарит Артёма.  
— Во сколько завтра обратно? — шепчет Дзюба, когда они оба удобно устраиваются в кровати.  
— Вратарская тренировка в двенадцать.  
— Полетишь в девять, аэрофлотовским?  
— Угу, — сонно мычит Игорь, не в силах соперничать со сном.  
— Я отвезу.  
— Тём... — начинает Акинфеев, но Дзюба его перебивает.  
— Как тогда не получится, не переживай.  
— С днём рождения, Тём, — всё же говорит то, что хочет, Игорь.  
— Спасибо, Игорек, — Артём улыбается, хотя и знает, что лежащий в позе «маленькой ложечки» Акинфеев это не увидит, и легко целует того в висок. — А теперь сделай мне ещё один подарок — совсем маленький.  
— Какой?  
— Засыпай.  
Но Игорь уже спит, крепко прижав к себе руку Артёма.  
Тот снова легко касается виска Игоря губами и соскальзывает в сон.


End file.
